Go Back To Sleep
by Karen42
Summary: Has Ryan been dreaming his life at the shop?


TITLE: Go Back to Sleep  
AUTHORS: Please send feedback to both, Karen (Coe42@aol.com) and Sam (Lestrade42@aol.com)  
RATING: PG-13  
FEEDBACK: Yup yup yup.  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters (Micki, Ryan, Jack, Johnny, Mrs. Dallion, Rasheed, Lewis etc....) belong to Frank Mancuso, Jr. Kate Brannigan is a creation of Karen. Everybody else popped fully grown from our diseased imaginations.  
EXPLANATION: Shop. Curse. Violence. You know the rest.  
  
Result of a typical Wednesday at my house.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ryan Dallion slowly became aware of... birdsong? That wasn't right. He cracked open one eye to be greeted by a God awful amount of sunlight. His head pounded as the light beat it's way into his skull.   
  
"Ryan Dallion, are you ever getting out of that bed? It's nearly one in the afternoon!"  
  
Ryan shot straight up. "Mom?" He jumped out of bed and flung the door open to be greeted by the smiling face of his mother. Her hair was still silver, just as it had been before she... died? But how could she be dead and alive here?   
  
She smiled at the obvious look of shock on her son's face. "Ryan? What's wrong? You look as though you've seen a ghost."  
  
"I have. I mean, I did. Maybe." He moved forward slowly, afraid if he was to quick she would disappear. He wrapped his arms around her slowly. She was real. He could smell the jasmine on her clothes and in her hair. He buried his head in her shoulder. "Mom..."  
  
She laughed again. God, he missed that sound. "You act as if you haven't seen me in a decade. Now you need to get dressed. Kate will be here in a few minutes. And she said not to eat. She's bringing doughnuts. She mentioned something about you needing the sugar." She shrugged and closed the closet door. "Now, get moving." She hefted the laundry basket to her hip and moved into her bedroom.  
  
Ryan leaned against the wall. He had a mom. And he had a house untouched by evil coven member hands. And he still had Kate. Kate. She would know what's going on... He hoped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, let me get this straight, not only were we both at your Mom's funeral but then a freakass coven wrecked your house? And we went to Chicago? To fight the forces of darkness?" Kate raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah, not only that but your parents were dead." Ryan ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"If only. My mom was bitching at me this morning about the laundry...Death would've definitely put a damper on her morning list of complaints." Kate pulled a crispy kreme out of the box.  
  
Ryan focused his intense brown eyes on her, "I'm serious."  
  
"You're seriously something..." Kate muttered around a mouth full of doughnut.  
  
"Will you listen to me?! My mom was dead. Your mom and dad were dead. We didn't even live in Philly anymore..."  
  
"Yah, it's called a nightmare. It's scary but not real." Kate tucked a thick strand of blond hair behind her ear. "It's okay," She put her hand on his leg, "You're awake now."  
  
Ryan slapped her hand away, "That's not what you said when that werewolf squished you flat."  
  
Kate's eyebrow shot up again, "See? There. Dream. Obviously you hate us all and are fantasizing about us dead. It's kinda annoying. But they have shrinks for that kinda thing...Psycho. Back away from me." Kate snatched the box of crispy kremes. "And my doughnuts. You imaginary me murderer."  
  
Ryan scratched his head, "Maybe I did imagine it...But it was so real...The shop, Micki, Jack...Johnny, I dunno. How could it all be so real?"  
  
"And why do I have this splitting headache?" Kate added.  
  
"How did you know?"   
  
"Ryan, you ate twelve Jell-O shots last night and then downed all the Mike's Hard Lemonade. If you didn't have a headache, you'd be dead. And that's probably why you're hallucinating...Seeing pink elephants, blue giraffes...Purple stars...Hearts, moons, clovers."  
  
"So it was just a dream?"   
  
"Yes, an alcohol induced dream." Kate agreed.  
  
"A dream. Your parents are not dead?"  
  
"If wishes were horses...." Kate laughed and took a swig of her milk.  
  
"And you're not dating a 6ft dark haired, blue eyed guy with broad shoulders?"  
  
"Hm, maybe there's something to this other life." Kate grinned, "No. We never died and came back to life. We never met the devil. And Michael Jackson never let us play with his monkey. Happy?"   
  
"Extremely."  
  
"Oh, and Ryan?"   
  
Ryan looked up. Kate slammed a crowbar into his skull. THWACK.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ryan?" A familiar voice called. It sounded miles away, miles and miles and miles away. Ryan's head was a mass of pain. "Ryan? You got hit in the head again."  
  
Micki's voice trailed up through the levels of consciousness, "Ryan? You were unconscious. Can you hear me now?"  
  
Ryan mumbled an answer.  
  
"It's a wonder the kid doesn't have brain damage. He gets hit in the head at least once a week." Johnny's whispery voice stated. A few people shushed him. "Must be a thick skull..."  
  
"Johnny!" Micki growled.  
  
Ryan opened one eye. "Ugh."  
  
"It lives." Kate stated. "Quick, kill it."  
  
Ryan tried to sit up and Kate and Micki helped him. "Oh." He stated, "Is everybody dead again?"  
  
"I think he hit it really hard this time. Someone call Jack...And I think he's gonna need a sling." Micki flipped open her cel phone.  
  
"I had the weirdest dream..." Ryan stated.  
  
"If I was there in my underwear by a baby pool filled with Jell-O shots, I don't want to know." Kate said.  
  
"Actually it was an Olympic size pool of Jell-O....And that was Johnny's dream."  
  
"Oh really?"   
  
Johnny blushed. "This is not my life."  
  
"Nope," Ryan breathed, "It's mine."  
  
The End  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Brought to you by the citizens of Philadelphia, the city that stabbes you in the back and then taxes you for it.  
  
  



End file.
